Total Drama: The Masked Singer
by Wildwest3
Summary: 14 episodes, 16 contestants, and 1 winner. Total Drama: The Masked Singer is an exciting series that rocks your brain based on Total drama characters. You will wonder. Who is that singer? All spots filled
1. Chapter 1

(The camera starts to turn on. Slowly turning on, you can see the pink gigantic sign saying TOTAL DRAMA: THE MASKED SINGER. The rest of the background had a few lights and the rest is pitch black. Then, you hear the camera man say 3, 2, 1 go.)

Topher pops out into the screen and says "Welcome to Total drama: the masked singer!

We want you the fans to pick our next masked singer winner. I know you're wondering, "Where is Chris?" Well that old hag got kicked out of this industry. Anyway, you will need to pick your favorite character from Total Drama. I will be happy to see all your auditions.

You will need to tell us:

The costume (that has never appeared on the masked singer):

Costume Descriptions:

Your favorite character from all seasons even including the Ridonculous Race (no OCs):

At least 8 real life songs (not made up) to sing on the show:

And at least 10 clues to be put in your character's clue package.

Anything else:

(shows the judge's table) And you can pick the 4 judges too if you want to. We will tally all the vote once all 16 spots are filled:

I know there is a lot, but it will be very helpful to us.

So here is a submission example

Costume: The walrus

Costume Descriptions: two gold plated large tusks. It will have a tuxedo on it and gold chains. Giant eyes with and plain brown skin and large flippers

Fav. Character: Me

Songs: I don't know just 8 songs please

Clues: handsome, has a pet, everyone's best friend (the camera man buts in) egotistical, annoying, a brat, can't shut up, Chris wannabe, failed at creating a commercial, embarrassingly shot out from a cannon. Get outttttt you are fired! (Camera man is seen walking out)

Judges: I have no idea who to pick. I guess Leshawna, Sierra, Tyler for comedy relief, and Mike.

Thank you for watching my video and have a good rest of your day. Goodbye!

So just please submit your files to my PM and don't judge my writing. This is my first fanfiction.

So please submit. It will be a first come first serve basis unless you miss one of the important items in your submission

Costumes

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.


	2. Chapter 2

1\. The Rainbow – Luigi4Life

2\. The Boombox – Luigi4Life

3\. The Monkey – Nicky Haugh

4\. The Celery – ShadowMcShade

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

Hi, update on the Masked Singer. 4 spots are filled. Thank you Luigi4Life, Nicky Haugh, and ShadowMcShade for the PM and getting a spot on the gameshow.

I am sorry I forgot to tell you that only 2 submissions are allowed.

12 spots to go. So please PM me. It is a first come, first serve basis. So if you have all the criteria, you will absolutely make it on the show. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

1\. The Rainbow – Luigi4Life

2\. The Boombox – Luigi4Life

3\. The Monkey – Nicky Haugh

4\. The Celery – ShadowMcShade

5\. The Vampire - ShadowMcShade

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

Hi, update on the Masked Singer. 5 spots are filled. Thank you ShadowMcshade for making a new Masked Singer character

I am raising the submissions, so now you can make three of them.

If you guys are still reading this, when I said 8 songs and 10 clues, I meant you can do how many songs or clues you want. You could submit 1 song, 1 clue and the rest of the criteria, but whatever you put affects how long you're staying in the game.

11 spots to go. So please PM me. It is a first come, first serve basis. So if you submit anything, you will absolutely make it on the show. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

1\. The Rainbow – Luigi4Life

2\. The Boombox – Luigi4Life

3\. The Monkey – Nicky Haugh

4\. The Celery – ShadowMcShade

5\. The Vampire - ShadowMcShade

6\. The Calculator – Luigi4Life

7\. The Rock – ShadowMcShade

8\. The Moose – TaylorFang9

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

Hi, another update. Thank you Luigi4Life and ShadowMcShade for making a new submission. Also thank TaylorFang9 for their first submission.

8 spots to go. 1/2 of the competition is submitted.

Anyone who wants to submit another submission, please read this! Out of the 8 that are in the competition, 2 of them are women. We need more total drama female contestants!

Lastly if anyone wants to make a submission, be my guest. Anyone who makes a submission, will absolutely make it on this fanfic.

Thank you for your time!


	5. Chapter 5

1\. The Rainbow – Luigi4Life

2\. The Boombox – Luigi4Life

3\. The Monkey – Nicky Haugh

4\. The Celery – ShadowMcShade

5\. The Vampire - ShadowMcShade

6\. The Calculator – Luigi4Life

7\. The Rock – ShadowMcShade

8\. The Moose – TaylorFang9

9\. The Disco Ball - AmyAmyNight

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

Hi 5th update. Thank you AmyAmyNight for the new submission. The Disco Ball.

I wanted to say that I am doing only 8 female and 8 male characters. So, there are 1 male and 6 female spots left. If you want to make the last male character, you better hurry and PM me


	6. Chapter 6

1\. The Rainbow – Luigi4Life

2\. The Boombox – Luigi4Life

3\. The Monkey – Nicky Haugh

4\. The Celery – ShadowMcShade

5\. The Vampire - ShadowMcShade

6\. The Calculator – Luigi4Life

7\. The Rock – ShadowMcShade

8\. The Moose – TaylorFang9

9\. The Disco Ball - AmyAmyNight

10\. The Money – xtremexavier15

11\. The Hot Dog – Taylorfang9

12\. The Ninja – xtremexavier15

13.

14.

15.

16.

Hello, 6th update on the Total Drama: The Masked Singer. 3 new submissions. Thank you xtremexavier15 for two submissions, The Money and The Ninja. And, thank you to Taylorfang9 with the other new submission, The Hot Dog.

There are no more male submissions left. But we still have 4 submissions left for the female contestants.

I am also changing the limit of submissions too. You can submit all four female contestants right now.

Just PM me now.

Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

1\. The Rainbow – Luigi4Life

2\. The Boombox – Luigi4Life

3\. The Monkey – Nicky Haugh

4\. The Celery – ShadowMcShade

5\. The Vampire – ShadowMcShade

6\. The Calculator – Luigi4Life

7\. The Rock – ShadowMcShade

8\. The Moose – TaylorFang9

9\. The Disco Ball – AmyAmyNight

10\. The Money – xtremexavier15

11\. The Hot Dog – Taylorfang9

12\. The Ninja – xtremexavier15

13\. The Empress – AmyAmyNight

14\. The Eraser – ShadowMcShade

15.

16.

7th update. Thank you AmyAmyNight for The Empress Submission and thank you ShadowMcShade for The Eraser.

We are so close to the end of the submission stage. There are 2 female submissions left. Anybody can PM me and submit 1 or 2 submissions.

You just have to follow some of the criteria. And doing that, your character will definitely be on this fanfic. Please PM now. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

1\. The Rainbow – Luigi4Life

2\. The Boombox – Luigi4Life

3\. The Monkey – Nicky Haugh

4\. The Celery – ShadowMcShade

5\. The Vampire – ShadowMcShade

6\. The Calculator – Luigi4Life

7\. The Rock – ShadowMcShade

8\. The Moose – TaylorFang9

9\. The Disco Ball – AmyAmyNight

10\. The Money – xtremexavier15

11\. The Hot Dog – Taylorfang9

12\. The Ninja – xtremexavier15

13\. The Empress – AmyAmyNight

14\. The Eraser – ShadowMcShade

15\. The Lion – xtremexavier15

16\. The Queen of Hearts – szenkinmaciej

Thank you xtremexavier15 for their third submission, The Lion, and thank you szenkinmaciej for their first submission, The Queen of Hearts.

Yes, we have our first last two submissions.

This list does not determine what episode each of them are in. I put them in random order.

But I can tell you who is in the first episode.

It is the Lion, the Hot Dog, the Moose, and the Ninja.

I will most likely post a new chapter every week.

Thank you, I hope you are excited as I am about the first episode.


End file.
